hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunken Treasures
Sunken Treasures are special items in Hungry Shark Evolution. When found, they award you with varying amounts of coins, and they have a small chance of rewarding gems. As of V3.9.2, there are 15 treasures to be found. For every sunken treasure you collect, the value of the next treasure increases. The next section covers the coin increase in detail. This is useful for getting coins as well as completing missions. Coin reward Take the number of sunken treasures you found then multiply it by the preceding number, i.e. one less than your amount of treasures. Now divide by two, then add 1, and finally multiply by 25. ''Example: The amount of found treasures is 7. Multiply it by 6, giving you 42. Divide 42 by two, giving you 21. Add 1, giving you 22, and finally multiply by 25, giving you 550 coins. This formula only works for at least one treasure found and is condensed in the following:'' The following table shows the results of the calculation: List of Sunken Treasures There are 15 sunken treasures. Collect them for bonus in-game currency. However, some treasures are located in dangerous places which makes them restricted to the Great White Shark, Megalodon, Ice Shark and Robo Shark, unless a very skilled player is able to collect them with less capable sharks. Below is a list of all the Sunken Treasures, in no particular order: *'Moon on a Stick' - A stick with a moon on the end. *'Electric Guitar' - A red electric guitar. *'Jade Dragon' - A green jade dragon statue. *'Leaning Tower of The Sea' - A miniature Leaning Tower of Pisa sculpture. *'Framed Picture of an Egg' - A picture of an egg in a golden frame. (in the Kempy Cave) *'False teeth' - A set of false teeth (in the Tunnel of Death). *'Wakaba' - A leafy tree spirit (in the West Ocean). *'Clockwork Robot Gibbon' - A toy robot gibbon. *'Teddy Bear' - A brown teddy bear. *'Toy Robot '- A toy robot. *'Bog Brush' - A toilet brush. *'Dart Board' - A black dart board. *'Lucky Horseshoe' - A yellow, rusty horseshoe. *'Shark of the Covenant' - An Ark of the Covenant *'Ghetto Blaster' - A boombox. Trivia *Some of the sunken treasures occasionally make a different sound effect. For example, when you find the Wakaba, the sound "WAKABA!" is played. Similarly, when you find the Framed Picture of an Egg, the sound of someone saying "A framed picture of an egg" is played. However, not all sunken objects will play the sound of their name being read out; the most common sound is the sound of a gong and then a cheerful instrument being played. *"Picture of an Egg" is a reference to Kingdom of Loathing, in which a picture of a harpy eagle egg appeared. * It is unknown why the moon on a stick is so heavily guarded. However, you can also reach the tunnel of death by going under the tiger drop-point, as it is not so heavily guarded there. * Shark of the Covenant is a pun that makes reference to the Ark of the Covenant, a biblical chest that contained the Ten Commandments. Gallery SI.jpg Category:Sunken Treasures Category:Treasure Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Gem-yelding